


Manga Makes Everything Better

by WhistlingFox



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhistlingFox/pseuds/WhistlingFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta knows just how to make his brother feel better. Just some fluff, could be seen as Asabacest. Fair warning, this is very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of giving me a computer in Driver's Ed after I've already completed all of my work.

"Come on, Yuki, you have to take this."

"No."

"Yuki-"

"It's gross."

Yuta sighed, putting the medication on the bedside table and scooting closer to the side of his brother's bed. Yuki lay pouting underneath his futon, a white cast poking out from the bottom of the large blanket. His foot was wrapped in stark white bandages and practically immobile. His grumbles continued to spill quietly out of his mouth, causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"If you're in pain, you should take your medicine. The doctor said-"

"The doctor doesn't know anything. I just twisted my ankle, I shouldn't have to take medicine at all," Yuki interjected, crossing his arms. Why did everyone need to make such a big deal about it? Another volume of his favorite series just came out at the store, and if he didn't get there in time-

"Yuki, please stop thinking about that book. We can always get it tomorrow," Yuta said, seemingly reading his twin's mind.

Yuki blushed slightly and muttered, "I wasn't thinking about it…"

Yuta let out a soft hum and grabbed his backpack. He knew Yuki didn't want to be alone, so he's mostly been doing homework at his brother's bedside for a couple hours, and managed to study for tomorrow's English exam. Now, without anything school related left to do, Yuta rummaged through his bag and pulled out a black sharpie.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow at the object in his brother's hand. Why in the heck would he be needing a marker right now? He blinked as Yuta uncapped the permanent marker and set the tip against his cast. He began to draw quick, skilled strokes along the white bandages. Curious, Yuki waited patiently for his brother to finish his mini masterpiece.

Yuta then sat up, smiling a bit as he heard his brother gasp quietly in delight. In black ink lay a perfect picture of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. The character was smirking and giving a peace sign with his mechanical arm. Yuki nudged Yuta, failing to hide the excitement in his voice as he demanded, "Draw another one, draw another one!"

Yuta grinned at his brother and began to draw more characters from his brother's manga. He drew everything from Naruto, to Durarara; he even drew the red Homa Ranger. The boys were content in doodling the day away, Yuki's once blindingly white cast now completely covered in sharpie-drawn pictures of popular characters and symbols.

The twins' parents found them later that night, Yuta sleeping half off of Yuki's bed with his head on his brother's pillow whilst Yuki lay asleep with his own head on Yuta's arm. Their foreheads were pressed gently together, their quiet breaths mingling together as they slumbered contently beside one another.


End file.
